You can't say no
by Lunarose8
Summary: You can't say no to me now that you mine.It's to late for that"He let out a small sigh,taking another daring step towards her.TP Au One-shot fic.My first one ever.


__

A/N: The dreaded author's note. But to the point of this whole thing! This is my first ever DBZ fic, so please be gentle. Of course this is a T/P pairing cause I absolutely love those two as couple. And to save me the headache of coming up with a plot and what not this will be and shall forever more be known as a one shot! It is completely AU and takes place on Vegeta-sei.** This is a lemon, so there is your warning!** Oh and yes in this Pan is a full blooded Saiyin.nn

Her tail flicked lazily behind her before wrapping itself around her slim waist as she walked slowly into a large training room. The large metal doors slid open slowly to welcome her inside the training/gravity room that was filled with various training objects and was usually filled with soldiers, who were training as most Saiyajins, but now it was empty for most of Vegeta-sei's soldiers were battling on a distant planet. By all rights she should be there fighting along side them, but she wasn't. No she had to remain here do to a wound she had received in a battle weeks before the one that was going on now. If there was one thing Son Pan hated most it was missing a good battle.

Growling lowly Pan leaped into the air of the small spaced training room, throwing punches and kicks into the air to relieve some of the built up tension. She had been forced to rest in a bed for those few weeks and she loathed every moment of it, hating feeling weak and having someone take care of her. Little did she know the whole time she worked out certain lavender haired Saiyan prince watched her intently, a small smirk forming on his lips. His tail twitched slightly from it's place around his waist before he joined her up in the air from behind, blue eyes flaring with mischief as she came to a stop and turned to face him.

Pan's onyx eyes widened slightly when she turned around to meet the blue gaze of her prince, she wasn't exactly sure why he had come in here, but she wasn't going to question his actions for it wasn't her place to do so. Prince Trunks wasn't usually one to join soldiers in their training, to be busy sleeping around with concubines or any other Saiyan that was more then willing to have sex with him, which wasn't a hard thing to do for almost every woman on Vegeta-sei was more then willing to have sex with him. As her lips parted for her to speak Trunks flew towards her, looking just was willing as she was to spar with one another.

((A/N: cue in battle scene hereI suck at typing them, so I'll let y'all use your imagination.))

Trunks growled lowly, not out of anger, no out of desire for the woman that stood a few feet away from him. When they had brushed against each as they sparred only a few moments ago drove him insane with desire. He watched her carefully as her chest rose and fell with each heavy breath, sweat running down her face, '_Beautiful'_ He thought, a small smirk forming on his lips.

In a flash he had Pan pinned up against a wall, his lips pressed against hers in a bruising kiss. As his hand roamed over her body they gripped her skintight training outfit, ripping it off her body in a smoother motion and tossing it on the floor, leaving her vulnerable to his touch. To his pleasure she didn't protest at all to his actions, only moaning softly as his hand messaged her breast. Chuckling softly, he kissed a feverish trail down her neck, his tail unwrapping itself from around his waist to rub gently against her womanhood. Pan's eyes rolled back into her head as she arched her back against him, letting out a low moan of his name, running her fingers through his violet locks.

He smiled as he pulled back from her slowly, removing his own training outfit, letting it join hers on the floor. His tail moved slowly to wrap possessively around her thigh, pulling her closer to himself. Grasping her hips firmly, he thrust himself into her.

Pan gripped his back tightly as she met each of his hard thrusts with her own. He growled softly before their lips met in a passionate dance of the tongues, thrusting into her harder and faster then before. Her loud moans filled the air, followed by his grunts and growls. As the came closer to their peak, Trunks planted gentle kisses along her neck. Stopping close to her pulse point, he let his fangs sink into her neck with one final thrust and feral growl, her blood spilling into his mouth, marking her as his.

With a sharp intake of breath, Pan shoved him away from her body, holding her neck with one hand to stop the bleeding, "What.... I-I refuse to be yours!" She growled lowly, but knowing deep down it was to late. Trunks took a step closer to his mate, licking her blood off his lips with one swift movement of his tongue, "You can't say no to me Pan. It's to late for that. "He let out a small sigh, taking another daring step closer to her," You have to mark me or we'll both go insane."

Pan growled softly as she looked away from him to the ground, '_Damn it he's right...'_

(Owari)

Hehehe. I am evil I know, but it is my story after all. So tell me what you think, but please don't report me!

PLEASE R & R!!!!!!!!!

Ja ne!

Senshi of Death


End file.
